Surprises
by AllisonteamEmmett
Summary: Bella Swan meets the Chicago Bears star quaterback,Emmett McCarthy,her life becomes alot more interesting then usual. We will follow Bella through the twists,turns,and complete love in her new life with Emmett. It's really good!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters! **

'Great,' I thought, 'Just great'. My plane to my hometown, Chicago, was 3 hours delayed, due to bad weather. Crap, what was going to do for 3 hours? I searched threw my purse, trying to find my cell. Finally, I found it. I dialed my best friend, Angela's number, and called. Just then, my battery died. Crap. Could this day get any worse?

I looked around trying to find someone who was on the phone that looked nice enough to let me borrow theirs. Just then, I saw HIM. The most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. He had beautiful curly brown hair, and oh my god… he was ripped! I all but ran over to him.

"Excuse me; can I please borrow your phone? Mine died and my plane is delayed." I explained quickly.

"Yeah, of course mine is too," He said in voice that mad me want to melt. Holy crap… breathe Bella, breath.

"Thanks" I said when he handed me his I Phone. I dialed again and hit 'call'. Angie picked up on the first ring. I explained everything to her.

"Okay," she said, "let me know if anything changes," God, she really is the best person I have ever met.

"Okay, I will. Bye bye, love you," I said into the phone. I handed the phone back to the beautiful man. He looked oddly familiar, but I didn't know where I knew him from.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan, who are you?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh," he said, "beautiful name. I'm Emmett McCarthy," he said in that same beautiful voice.

"Wait… as in THE Emmett McCarthy? As in the quarterback for the Chicago Bears?" I asked unbelieving.

"Yeah, I would be the one," he said adorably. I am really falling fast and hard for this guy and I don't even know if he's single.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed I still can't even believe it! Here I am standing here having a completely normal conversation with a multi-millionaire. I looked into his amazingly clear wonderful blue eyes, and I was instantly dazzled. We talked for a little while longer, and then it was time to get on the plane. When we boarded, we purposely got seats right next to each other.

"Do you have any family here in California?" he asked me.

"No, I am here on a business trip," I said.

"Oh, that's cool. What do you do for a living?" he asked and curiosity glistened in his eyes.

"I work as a lawyer, my case was here," I said sadly, I hated to go on trips for work because I feel like I'm stuck in my office all day long. Just then, the plane touched ground. I closed my eyes tight, I absolutely hated tis part. I opened them when I heard him laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, "I just think it's cute that you get scared when the plane touches down," he had a smirk on his face.

"Fine," I huffed. Who was he to tell me that?

We pulled up to the gate. I looked at him. Will I ever see him again? My heart sunk at that moment.

"Well, we're here I guess," I said sadly, but tried to hide it.

"Yeah, I guess we are," he said I could tell he was just as sad. I pulled out a marker from my purse.

"Come here," I said. He scooted closer to me. I took his hand and wrote down my number.

**Here you go! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Stephanie Myer owns it all! **

Chapter 2 smiles

Once I got off the plane, I went to baggage claim. I got to the luggage carousel, and saw him. I walked up to him, and we started talking about random things. I saw my luggage come out, and went to grab it. Embarrassingly, I was having trouble getting it off. Suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap around me, and I looked up.

"Do you really think I could just stand here and watch you struggle with your bag?" he asked me.

"Well, how do you think I handled everything before?" I asked him, but it was a rhetorical question. He stood there carrying my bag.

"Where to?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He grabbed his bag and we started to walk.

"Come on, follow me, my car is right over here," I said as we walked outside, I knew it was weird, but it felt like I could breathe better here in Chicago. I stopped at my car, and so did he, but he looked a little shocked when he saw my car.

"You own this?" he asked still shocked.

"Yep!" I exclaimed. This is my dream car. I popped the trunk and he put the bags inside the car.

"Thanks so much," I said.

"Oh, no problem," he replied, "where are you headed?"

"The Trump Tower," I said back to him.

"Oh, cool!" he said.

"Yep, well... thanks so much again," I said as I got in the car.

"Oh, no big deal, I'll call you soon," he said as he watched me get in.

"Okay, bye bye," I said sadly, but tried to cover it up.

"Yeah, bye," he said back to me. I pulled out of the small parking space and drove to my apartment in the Trump Tower. Once I got there, I said hi to the valet and then walked up to my VERY spacious and luxurious room. I started to unpack, and then just threw my clothes on the floor; I would deal with it later. Just as I climbed into bed, my phone rang. I jumped out of bed to grab it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey," a male voice on the other side said, wait a second; I knew that voice, "it's me Emmett,"

"Oh, hey," I said back to him.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to my football game on Sunday, it's against the Green Bay Packers?" he asked. OMG! The Green Bay Packers were the Bears biggest rivals! This was going to be a big game because whoever won this got to go the Superbowl.

"Um, yeah, I would love to!" I nearly screamed. I could hear him laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you then. Bye Bella, sweet dreams," he said. He hung up before I could say anything else. I got back into bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters or any thing in the story!**

Chapter 3: Phone Calls

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Justin Bieber's "Baby" playing on my phone. That was Angie's ringtone. I took my phone off the bed side table.

"Hello?" I asked even though I already knew who it was. This was going to be a long conversation because it sort of slipped my mind to call her and tell her I came home safe.

"Bella..." She said I stopped listening after that because she just started to scream at me. I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't let me because she just droned on and on about how I could've been dead and no one would have known. Yeah, I'm so sure that would happen. God, she can be such a drama queen at times. Finally, she gave me a chance to apologize and then I hung up before she could say anything else.

Finally, I decided that it was a good time to get up and take a shower. I was ready for a long day of cleaning, so I put on some old sweats and a tee. After I was done, I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and no make up. I walked downstairs to make breakfast. I put toast in the toaster and then put Nutella on it. When I was done eating, I went upstairs to get the laundry that I put in the hamper last night and started a load of colors.

After looking at the floor, I decided that I really needed to vacuum; well it was about time, I have been putting it off for forever now. As I was vacuuming I let my thoughts drift to Emmett. His hair, his smile, and his muscles lingered in my thoughts, but the shrill sound of the phone shook me out of my daze. I ran to get it, and then quickly looked at the caller ID. Those two names made my heart swell.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, it's me, Emmett," he said into the phone.

"Oh, hey," I said unsure of what to say,"what's up?"

"Nothing really, you kept me up last night, you were in all of my thoughts," he said teasingly.

"Well, that's unfortunate, I didn't mean to keep you up," I huffed.

"Oh, no," he sounded like he was trying to think of something to say, or how to word something," I was calling to ask you... if you...want to... maybe... go out with me on Friday?" Oh my God, I loved how he stumbled on his word, that has to be good right?

"Um, yeah, I would love to!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, okay, great. I'll see you Friday, I'll pick you up at 7 pm," he said sounding ecstatic.

"Oh, do you need my apartment number?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that would probably be very helpful. Wait a second, let me get a pen," he said. I could hear the phone touch the kitchen table, and he picked it back up a few seconds later, "okay, what is it?"

"Um it's on the 70th floor, and it's number 50," I told him.

"Okay, thanks, I'll see you on Friday then," he breathed into the phone.

"Yeah, see you then," I said some what sadly.

"Kay bye," he said, and the next thing I heard was the dial tone. It was around noon, and I was getting hungry, but I realized that I had no more food because I have been gone for so long. I quickly got into my car and drove to Jimmy Johns and I got a sandwich there. I ate it there, and then drove to the grocery store. As I was walking around in there, I saw a few isles back Jessica and Lauren. I got everything I needed and then went to the checkout line. Those girls were cruel to me in high school. I'm not really surprised, considering, I beat Jessica and Lauren for the libero on the volleyball team.

As I was walking out, I saw them again I quickly ran to my car, and all but jumped in. Once I was safely in my car, I drove to the mall. I needed a birthday gift for my mom. Once I got there, I went to Macy's and bought a really nice coat for her. I drove back to my apartment, and unloaded everything.

I decided to finish cleaning. I quickly grabbed the disinfectant spray, I am a major germ-a-phoebe, and the Windex and went into the bathroom. After everything was in tip-top condition, I went and made myself frozen pizza. After I ate, I put the leftovers into a Ziploc bag, and put nit into the fridge.

I flopped down on my black, leather couch, and turned on Vampire Diaries. Then, I turned it to MTV and watched Made, I shot my mom a quick e-mail, and I went to bed. That night, just like any night, Emmett floated in and out of my dreams. I really could not wait until I saw him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my own plot, SM owns everything else. **

Chapter 4: Date Night

I woke up the next morning with a really good feeling. My niece and my sister and brother-in-law were coming over for the day, and then I was going to go on my date with Emmett tonight. I took a shower and put on a floral skirt with an Abercrombie and Fitch t-Shirt. (**Outfit on profile). **

I went down the hall to the kitchen, and I made some pancakes for all of us. Just as I was taking them out of the oven, the doorbell rang. I put them on a plate, and I opened up the door. Jasper, my brother-in-law, Alice, my sister,and Bree, my niece, all filed through the door.

"Hey guys. How was you morning?" I asked them all.

"Pretty good," Alice and Jasper said. I looked over at their adopted daughter. They adopted Bree when she was 7. She came from a drug addicted family and her parents wanted nothing to do with her. She was now 16,and it seemed that she was in a very important conversation with her friends, by the way she was typing on her phone.

"So, Bree, how have you been?" I asked her. Bree was always a very sweet girl. I absolutely loved her. She was always really nice, too. She immediately pocketed her phone and looked at me.

"Oh, sorry Aunt Bella, I have been very good. How have you been?" she asked me quietly.

"I have been very good, thanks for asking," I responded to her. WE walked into my kitchen, and sat down. I gave them all plates and a glass of milk. We ate breakfast and then us girls went shopping while Jasper's brother, Edward, came over to set up my new TV.

We walked into the mall, and went straight into Pink. We shopped a little bit, and I bought Bree a few things.

~ooOoo~

I looked at my closet. What in the world am I supposed to wear? I finally settled on a short black skirt and a grey tee with a big belt around my middle. Right on time, the doorbell rang, and I all but ran downstairs to open it. I opened the door and revealed the most beautiful person ever. He took my hand.

"Hey Bella," he smiled, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Umm...yeah, sure... what do you need?" I asked.

"I need to put this on for me," he told me, holding up a blue silk tie.

"Um, sure. Can you put it on for me though?" I asked.

"Yeah," he turned me around and put the tie on. My world went semi-black. I say semi because the tie was pretty thin, so I could sort of see through it. I felt myself being pushed into a car seat. I felt his hot, minty breath on my shoulder as he buckled my seatbelt.

After what seemed like 10 minutes, he stopped the car, and carefully helped me out of the car. He undid the blindfold, and I looked around. I saw Lake Michigan. He took my hand.

"Do you get sea sick?" he asked me.

"Umm, no why?"

"Because I want to take you on a boat ride, and I didn't want you to get sick, "he said with a sweet smile. He led me on to a boat. We looked around as we saw the beautiful night sky, and then he took me to the corner where there was a little table set up. I looked at the choices he gave me to eat, and decided to order a plate of spaghetti, and he chose to get a hamburger. We ate, and he asked me some questions about myself, and I asked some about him.

After we finished eating, we got out of the boat, and he took me for a walk along the lake. He drove me back to my apartment, and kissed me right in front of the door. The kiss was amazing. I could almost see the fireworks going off inside of my eyelids. The sparks flew, and he both fought for dominance. We parted.

We said our goodbyes, and I watched him walk to his car. I walked in my apartment, and sank to the floor against the door. I sat there for a few minutes and then I got up and got ready for bed. I looked at the clock right before I fell asleep, and saw it was 2 AM. I fell asleep quickly, and I had no dreams that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So I adopted this story from****twiluver011864. ****And here's how I'm going to finish it. **

Bella'Spov

I woke up the the sun shining into my face and my phone ringing. I mentally groaned. I picked my phone up and saw it was my adopted sister Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose" I said in a fake cheerful voice but it instantly turned into worry and anger when I heard her crying.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?" I said quickly.

"I'm-I'm sorry" she sobbed

"What for? " I said you've done nothing.

"Yes I have" She said "I'm pregnant" she finished. I stopped. My little 17 year old sister was pregnant? How? Why?

"Who'd the father?" I asked worried.

"Jacob Black" **(A/N: HA! Bet you weren't expecting that! ;) ) **She said then started sobbing again. Jacob Black. High School quarterback at my old high school and an asshole. That's what I knew, plus he was a player.

"Aw! Rosie baby I'm sorry, but you'll be the best damn mom out there and I'm sure Alice would love to help with the shopping, and I'll be the proudest aunt in the world" I said the quickly muttered under my breath "I'm going to kill Black" I said pissed.

"Thank you" she said "Mom and dad were pissed, but more at Jacob than anything because he wants nothing to do with MY baby" she said

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to kill Jacob Black" I said angry. And I will next time I see you. Oh, Rose I have to go" I said sadly. "I have to go somewhere." I said

"Ok, thanks Bella. Bye"

"Bye and take care of your baby and tell it that it's aunt Bella loves it " I said laughing

"K, Bye!" she said giggling

"Bye" I said with a laugh and hung up. I got up and out of Bed and stretched. I'm going to be an aunt! I smiled a big smile.

_**So this is the chapter. I promise Emmett will be in the next one. It's just I start school tomorrow so that's why it's short! Please review!**_


End file.
